1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper device for a vehicle, and particularly to a wiper device for enlarging the wiping area thereof by moving a shaft of a wiper arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the size of a windshield glass of a vehicle has been increased vertically in order to improve the openness of a compartment of the vehicle.
The conventional wiper device of which the wiper arm is supported and turned by a shaft fixedly provided in the vicinity of an under side of the windshield glass, has a problem that a comparatively large unwiped area remains in the vicinity of the upper side of the windshield glass to have a bad effect on the visibility from the inside of a vehicle.
Unexamined Utility Model publication No. Sho 59-151760 and unexamined Patent publication No. Sho 59-202955 disclose examples of a wiper device having such a structure as to move the shaft of the wiper arm upward for overcoming the above described problem.
However, the device of the former publication has a structure where a plurality of links are combined with one another so as to require changes of design in accordance with the types of vehicles, and the device of the latter publication is inferior in the wiping especially in corner portions in the vicinity of the upper side of the windshield glass.